


after a minute (一分后)

by xicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xicheng/pseuds/xicheng
Summary: taeyong has to be a father, sicheng thinks.





	after a minute (一分后)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by old suju-m variety shows, where only chinese-speaking kids are involved and it's one of the most endearing and baffling things at the same time.
> 
> taeyong's mando name is tairong, if that's unclear haha.

The variety shows are for the fans, Sicheng knows. Sure, there's some fun to it; he and Chenle and Kun and Renjun get to tease the members in their native tongue without their understanding, and it's home, China and Taiwan, a home that's not so unforgiving to a Zhejiang native like he is. 

What Sicheng doesn't know is why they start to involve little kids in the shows, kids who aren't adjusted to the hunger, the thirst, the lights during hours of broadcasting. Kids who can't answer questions properly and cry when they crack under the pressure.

Like this show, where the hosts bring up a row of kids who are supposed to be _them_ , in miniature form. This show, where mini Tairong decides he's had enough and starts tearing up when the MC cheerfully asks him who he's impersonating, and the PD keeps gesturing him, _go on, talk!_ There's a moment of panic, and Sicheng can see a spark of fear in the PD's eyes; there's nothing worse on set than a temper tantrum. 

But Taeyong gets down on a knee, wipes at the child's eyes with his knuckles while making an awkward, sort of comforting noise. And Sicheng's completely floored when the child responds, taking a deep breath to steady himself before continuing with the broadcast. This is Taeyong, after all, the man with a gaze like knives on stage but confidence only in the peace and quiet of the dorms, who is more comfortable with holding puppies than with skinship with the members. Sicheng wants to squeeze Taeyong’s hand to tell him a job well done, but Taeyong’s attention is diverted elsewhere, at little Tairong, something akin to awe in his eyes.

Backstage after the show, Sicheng's relieved to be able to wipe off the heavy stage makeup and change out of his strangling tie. He's tired, throat sore, leaning against the back of a chair with a bottle of water and chatting with a writer when someone shoots around the corner and rams into his side. 

"Winwin-ah, Winwin-ah," Taeyong pants, and Sicheng’s never heard Taeyong like this before, this… shaken. It's then that Sicheng notices the boy by Taeyong’s side — little Tairong. 

"I — I think he's thirsty, Winwin-ah," Taeyong says, gripping Sicheng's wrist tight in his fingers. " _Ke_ , right? _Ke_ , that means thirsty? I know there's supposed to be food and water in the waiting room but I don't remember where that is, Winwin-ah, you've got to help me. Please? Please, help me, Winwin-ah."

The spectacle that Taeyong’s making now is even more startling than earlier's show, the way he's caring about this little boy, and the writer is beginning to scuffle away at the edge in Taeyong’s tone. Taeyong’s grasping the child's hand in his own like he's afraid to break it, never taking his eyes off of the little boy when he's asking Sicheng for help, just gazing at him, soft. 

Sicheng grips the water in his hand, remembering how he'd snatched it up at the last second as the staff were cleaning up. Taeyong’s still in his make up and dress; he must've been with the boy this whole time, trying to decode what little Tairong had been saying with his rudimentary Mandarin skills. 

"Here," Sicheng says, firmly pressing the bottle into Taeyong’s free hand. Taeyong doesn't glance at Sicheng, doesn't make a sound of thanks, just twists open the lid and hands it to the boy who takes it in relief. 

Sicheng watches the boy drink under Taeyong’s careful surveillance, watches as he strokes the boy's head and kneels down ruffle his hair. The mother comes scurrying along as soon as the boy's finished, and she and Taeyong laugh as little Tairong reaches up to pull at Taeyong’s hand and calls him "Tairong-ge."

Sicheng reluctantly receives Taeyong’s peck on the cheek when the boy and his mother are gone, and knows somehow that the fondness isn't exactly directed at him. 

"Thank you." Taeyong gives him a little eye smile, one that punches all the air out of Sicheng’s gut because he’s _so beautiful_ , and a squeeze of the hand before he runs of to change, leaving Sicheng staring at his retreating back.

Sicheng closes his eyes. They'll go back home to their Beijing dorms after this show, he and Taeyong. They'll have a meal together and Taeyong will fall asleep on Sicheng’s shoulder, maybe kiss a little, and an endless cycle of filming, recording, eating, sleeping, and dancing around each other will start all over again, day after day. But Sicheng knows now what'll break that pattern, what'll get rid of the dark lines of tiredness on Taeyong’s face and the sag of his shoulders; he knew it from the softness in Taeyong’s eyes, in his touch. 

Taeyong has to be a father, Sicheng thinks with a sinking heart, a father to his own child. 

And that can’t happen, not with Sicheng around. 

When Taeyong rejoins the members and they make it to the car, Sicheng gets in the back first, pulling Kun along to sit next to him. He can feel Taeyong’s confused gaze on his face, but he squeezes his eyes shut against its weight, breathes deep.

They'll go back home after this, he and Taeyong. And then, Sicheng will learn how to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i think that taeyong would be slightly awkward but incredibly caring towards a kid, and sicheng would be almost completely averse to children in his young age. ;~; nct on return of superman would k i l l m e.


End file.
